Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. The Recon CS-6 comes packaged with a light beam unit, a barrel extension, a flip-up sight, a shoulder stock, one six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. Details The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system. Because of this, it is usually disliked in modifying communities. The Recon shoots farther when the barrel extension is removed. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of about twenty five to thirty five feet without modification. It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's cocking device. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a slight flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the blaster, then aim again. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Red Strike *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up Review Range - 9/10 - The Recon gets about twenty-five to thirty-five feet. fourty feet may be reached if blaster is angled. Accuracy - 9/10 - This blaster is very accurate. Reliability - 8.7/10 - This blaster rarely jams. If it is primed it too fast or using bent darts, it is prone to jamming. Rate - 8/10 - The blaster has a rate of fire of about one dart a second. It can fire up to two darts a second if the user has their hand on the slide and if the blaster does not jam. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster can hold six darts at its time with its packaged six dart clip. It has a space in the handle for an extra dart. The shoulder stock can also hold another clip, holding thirteen darts. General - 8.9/10 - The Recon is a great blaster. This blaster also comes with many accessories which is useful in a Nerf war. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Recon commercial. *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. **The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. Nerf developed covers for these Recons. Since recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *The Recon is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a recall plunger. *"Recon" is a military expression meaning "Reconnaissance". *On some boxes showing the younger Nerfer, the blaster fires correctly although the clip is not inserted all the way. *This is currently the smallest clip system blaster Nerf has released when no attachments are added. *Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Recon. External links *Recon CS-6 on the Nerf website *Recon CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Dart blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Reverse Plunger